Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorila (Scorpio Gaiden)
by tasyatazzu
Summary: Apa yang mungkin lebih menakutkan daripada Hades yang tiba-tiba datang di depan kuilnya dan tersenyum sumringah lalu kemudian memeluknya akrab?


**Disclaimer : **

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**A/N** : Kami adalah Saint Holic Gaiden. Disini kami -yang adalah author2 fanfiction indonesia- kembali untuk memeriahkan fandom kami tercinta "Saint Seiya". Yang menerima SEGALA seasonnya dengan segala kelebihan kekurangannya, menerima SEGALA karakternya dengan segala sifat baik buruknya, juga menerima SEGALA pairing yang tercipta dari tangan para fans tanpa flame dan bashing.

Fic ini -Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla- adalah bentuk apresiasi kami terhadap fandom SS. Kini kami hadir kembali dari hiatus untuk mencoba memberikan tulisan berkualitas baik dari segi cerita, penulisan maupun pola pikir sehingga membuat fandom ini terhormat dan berharga untuk diperjuangkan.

**Warning** : OOC!ness, plot ngawur, possible typo(s), dramatisasi sinetronisme etc. etc.

* * *

.

.

.

A Saint Seiya Fanfiction

Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla – Scorpio Gaiden

2012

.

.

.

* * *

Panas, lembab, berkeringat, pengap.

Musim panas baru saja tiba di Sanctuary dan Milo sudah kewalahan dengan segala hal yang ditawarkan olehnya. Serangga-serangga berbunyi tidak henti-henti sepanjang hari dan mengganggu tidur siangnya; terik matahari yang membakar tengkuk dan ubun-ubunnya-membuat ia mau-tidak mau memakai payung hanya untuk sekeda menjemur handuk; tambahkan lembab yang menyiksa serta keringat yang seperti merembes dari setiap lubang mikro di kulitnya. Belum lagi dehidrasi yang setiap hari mengancam hampir setiap kehidupan individu di tanah gersang berbatu ini. Apa Athena tidak pernah berpikir untuk meminta Demeter atau siapapun dewa-dewi Olympus yang bertanggung jawab dalam kehidupan tumbuh-tumbuhan menumbuhkan banyak pohon besar ekstra rindang yang akan selalu hijau setiap tahun?

"Brengsek, Apollo, brengsek," umpat sang ksatria dari kuil kalajengking itu pada sang personifikasi matahari. Musim panas ini membuat sumbu emosinya yang sudah pendek jadi lebih pendek dan terbakar lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Entah sudah berapa saint muda jadi pelampiasan emosinya, belum lagi banyak batu-batu besar dan pilar-pilar usang yang jadi korban tinjunya. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ada yang protes dengan ulahnya, satu hal yang dilakukan oleh Athena tak lama setelah seorang saint berwajah malang melapor-membuatnya diberi hukuman bersih-bersih kuil sebagai bentuk pelampiasan.

Maka, jadilah seperti ini. Milo, melepas zirah emasnya, mengikat rambut dan memakai bandana, menggulung celana sebatas lutut, dan melepas kaos putih tanpa lengannya. Dengan tongkat pel di tangan kanan dan ember air kotor yang ia tendang-tendang sepanjang jalan, serta beberapa peralatan bersih-bersih dikaitkan ke sabuk di pinggangnya, tanpa sehelai pakaian pun menutupi tubuh bagian atas, ia membersihkan kuilnya

Dimulai dengan membuka semua jendela yang ada di kuilnya. Ia bahkan menurunkan semua tirai panjang dan berat, mengirimnya ke jasa cuci di kota. Semua ujung-ujung gelap kuil ia bersihkan, semua lantai ia pel. Semua sarang laba-laba ia angkat sementara serangga malang tersebut dijadikan umpan untuk peliharaannya yang kelaparan. Vas-vas kuno ia simpan di gudang, begitu juga semua buku porno yang tergeletak di sembarang tempat di ruang tamunya.

Perjalanannya membersihkan rumah berakhir di lemari pakaiannya. Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaannya : mengerikan. Pakaian yang tidak jadi ia pakai berubah jadi gumpalan kain kusut. Celana panjang bekas pakai sekali dimasukkan langsung ke dalam tanpa disetrika atau bahkan dicuci terlebih dahulu. Pakaian dalam...ah, bahkan koleksi topeng manusia milik Deathmask saja lebih indah. Boxer berbagai macam motif itu tertumpuk, terlipat, terselip, dan tergulung di salah satu rak pakaiannya. Satu-satunya hal yang masih selamat dan tersimpan dengan rapi adalah tumpukan jaket hasil mencuri dari lemari pakaian seorang Aquarius tertentu. Milo berkacak pinggang melihat kekacauan yang terjadi sambil bertanya-tanya, mana yang lebih mematikan : apakah rencana gila Hades atau celana dalam motif pohon kepala miliknya?

"Oke. Saatnya cuci ba-

DUAR!

Milo berbalik. Instingnya menyuruh ia segera angkat kaki namun kesadarannya meminta ia diam di tempat dan mengobservasi keadaan. Paradoksikal, tipikal orang-orang yang terlalu sering menempa diri di medan perang dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Setelah keadaan menjadi sunyi selama beberapa detik, Milo segera angkat kaki dari kamar lalu berlari ke luar kuil. Panas matahari masih menyengat. Lantai marmer kuil dan semua pilar-pilar putih serta batu-batu kapur yang memantulkan cahaya keperakan membuat cahayanya jadi berlipat-lipat ganda. Silau. Milo terpaksa menyipitkan mata untuk melihat sumber ledakan.

Di ujung tangga kuilnya, sebuah benda hitam bergerak-gerak. Kiri, kanan, lalu kiri lagi, mondar-mandir di ujung anak tangga dekat Kuil Libra. Milo menaikkan alisnya, mengerutkan dahi, dan menyipitkan matanya. Memfokuskan pandangan pada makhluk apapun itu.

Awalnya ia mengira salah satu Specter kembali mencari gara-gara, sebelum akhirnya ia ingat tentang pakta perdamaian antara Hades dan Athena-yang ternyata semua kekacauan ini adalah karena Dewa Kematian itu terlalu sayang pada semua Specternya sampai-sampai ia merancang skenario supaya anak-anaknya tersayang itu bisa bersenang-senang dan kabur dari kebosanan. Namun, cosmonya tidak merasakan adanya Specter di perimeter lima puluh kilometer dari jaraknya berada.

Hipotesisnya lalu beralih pada malaikat-malaikat abdi Artemis, sebelum akhirnya ia ingat bagaimana perseteruan Artemis dan Athena berakhir ketika Apollo berhenti mengejar-ngejar junjungannya dan kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai matahari. Cosmonya juga tidak merasakan apapun mengenai para malaikat kurang kerjaan tersebut. Hanya tinggal satu nama yang berakar di dasar otaknya.

"Poseidon?" gumamnya tidak jelas, menuduh dewa bersurai biru muda tersebut. Namun, logikanya kembali mendera insting. Apakah mungkin, seorang Poseidon-terlebih lagi aristokrat muda pelit Julian Solo-mau repot-repot mengganggu kedamaian bumi setelah ia membantu Athena di Holy War terakhir? Dan lagi, Kanon pasti akan membuat kegemparan atau melakukan hal-hal mencurigakan jika memang Julian berada dibalik semua i-

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Geraman dan teriakan primal itu mengejutkan Milo, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak, namun efektif membawanya kembali ke realita. Milo menelan ludah, gugup, ketika melihat benda hitam itu berlari cepat menaiki anak tangga menuju ke arahnya. Ia langsung memasang kuda-kuda, memusatkan cosmo pada satu titik jarinya, siap melancarkan serangan jitu. Matanya memicing, menajamkan fokus dan memusatkan perhatian. Cosmonya yang keemasan mulai terlihat menyelimuti, seperti api yang membakar setiap inci tubuhnya. Makhluk itu semakin dekat, Milo dapat mulai melihat seperti apa bentuknya. Hitam, berambut, dengan gigi taring mencuat dari mulutnya yang terbuka, dan wajah yang seperti...

"Monyet? Eh, tunggu, gorila?"

Gorila hitam itu, dengan punggung yang bersinar keperakan karena pantulan cahaya matahari, berlari dengan cepat memakai keempat anggota tubuhnya menuju tempat Milo berada. Dalam hitungan detik, primata besar itu sudah ada di depan sang saint emas, berdiri diam dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan mulut terbuka mengancam. Ia bisa melihat gigi taringnya mencuat berbahaya dari balik lipatan bibir, disertai deretan gigi putih lainnya. Milo bergidik membayangkan dua set geligi itu menancap di salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

"Grrr," gorila itu menggeram. Milo mengambil satu langkah mundur. Primata di hadapannya bergerak maju. Begitu, terus, sampai akhirnya Milo tersudut di salah satu pilar kuilnya. Ia bisa melihat sepasang mata hitam kelam mengawasi gerak-geriknya dengan tepat, bagaimana tubuh penuh otot itu siap menerkamnya kapanpun, dan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika geligi tajam itu mencabut kepalanya dari tubuh.

"Ergh." Milo merasa kupu-kupu mendadak berterbangan dalam perutnya. "Oke, gorila, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kau bisa ada di Sanctuary, tapi jelas kau—

"GRAAAAAAAAAA!"

Milo melompat ke samping, berguling sedikit sebelum akhirnya berlari kencang menuju kamarnya. Ia mengunci ruangan itu sebelum menyadari kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Zirah emasnya ia simpan di ruang utama dan kini ia bisa mendengar derap langkah si gorila yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Brengsek, sialan, apa kuhabisi saja dengan Antares? Ah, tapi gorila itu tidak mengganggu kedamaian di muka bumi. Apa yang harus kulak—

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Milo menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kamarnya yang sedang bergoyang-goyang dengan heboh dan berbahaya, siap rubuh kapanpun. Ia lalu menengok ke sekelilingnya, melihat benda-benda yang dapat digunakan untuk mengusir si gorila tanpa perlu menghabisinya. Pilihannya jatuh pada tongkat pel, bantal, guling, selimut, dan segunung pakaian kotor di keranjang cucian.

"Gunakan otakmu, Milo!" perintahnya pada diri sendiri. "tongkat pel? Tidak, itu hanya akan jadi tusuk gigi saja baginya. Bantal? Guling? Tidak mungkin," racaunya. Sementara Milo berpikir, ia tidak sadar bahwa pintu masuknya sudah terdobrak sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Sang primata berselimutkan rambut hitam itu lalu menggeram dan menerjang Milo, membuat pemuda berambut pirang ini menjerit tertahan dan terlempar ke seberang ruangan, menabrak lemari pakaiannya sampai terbuka. Baju-baju berhamburan keluar sebagai efek benturan yang terjadi.

Milo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pusing. Pandangannya sedikit kabur selama beberapa saat. Ketika inderanya kembali tajam, ia melihat sang primata berlari kencang ke arahnya. Sesaat, panik menguasai diri. Terlalu lama ada dalam masa damai ternyata bukan hal yang baik. Dalam keadaannya itu, ia mengambil apapun yang sedang ada di sampingnya untuk dijadikan senjata. Otaknya tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana benda yang efektif atau tidak. Asalkan itu bisa mengulur waktu untuk dirinya angkat kaki dari sana. Apapun.

Dan Milo menyesal, sangat-menyesal, dengan ketidakmampuannya menjaga kekaleman dan ketenangan berpikir. Dalam kepanikannya, ia mengambil apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya. Padahal sesungguhnya ia bisa saja melancarkan Antares dan membunuh si gorila sejak sebelum dia masuk dan menghajarnya seperti ini. Posisinya sekarang adalah terduduk di depan lemari pakaiannya yang terbuka, benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya adalah pakaian-pakaiannya yang berjatuhan keluar ketika ia menabrak lemari tersebut, dan yang baru saja ia lemparkan pada sang gorila adalah…

…boxer kuning dengan motif siberian husky kesayangannya.

Kini, benda kuning itu bertengger dengan indahnya menutupi wajah gorila. Hening yang menggantung dikala Milo menyadari kebodohannya mulai terasa menyesakkan, terutama ketika sang primata bergeming diam tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Milo menelan ludahnya, gugup. Seingatnya, benda itu sudah lama tidak ia cuci. Benda itu juga adalah saksi bisu dalam perjalanan hidupnya mulai dari remaja tanggung sampai menjadi pemuda dewasa berpikiran dangkal. Warnanya yang memudar dan, ah, tidak terdeskripsikan lagi membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana aroma benda tersebut. Berbicara mengenai aroma, Milo sadar sepenuhnya bahwa indera pembau hewan liar pasti berlipat-lipat lebih terasah daripada dirinya dalam keadaan siap tempur sekalipun, dan kini boxer hina itu berada tepat di wajah sang primata….

Milo ingin, sangat ingin, angkat kaki dari tempat itu atau mengubur dirinya di dalam dinding marmer terdekat, atau malah mungkin membuat lubang tanpa dasar dan terjun ke dalamnya daripada harus menghadapi kemarahan tak terelakan. Namun, reaksi dari sang gorila justru membuatnya lebih ingin segera dijemput oleh Thanatos.

Sang gorila kini sedang memegang boxer kuning tersebut. Meregangkannya, menarik-narik karetnya yang sudah agak longgar, mengendus-endusnya, lalu memakainya di kepala sebagai topi sambil nyengir lebar pada Milo. Setelah itu, ia lalu berbalik dan berlari keluar dari kuil kalajengking, meninggalkan sang ksatria terbengong-bengong heran.

"Ta—tadi, dia…gorila...itu gorila betina?!" serunya ketakutan, dilanjutkan dengan jeritan histeris dalam hati tentang seekor gorila betina yang mencuri celana dalamnya dan berniat untuk menyantet. Dalam hati, karena bagaimana pun ia tetap seorang ksatria zirah emas yang pemberani dan luar biasa serta sudah ditempa dengan berbagai macam godaan duniawi. Seekor gorila betina jatuh cinta pada celana dalamnya tidak mungkin bisa membuatnya ketakutan.

* * *

Seharusnya.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**A/N** : Yak! Muncul lagi saya yang senantiasa mengacak-acak karakter Milo dan mengubah kalajengking pemberani, jujur, rela berkorban, dan superior itu menjadi seorang pekerja kebersihan yang dikejar-kejar oleh gorila.

Ehem, udah lama ngga bikin cerita yang deskripsi dan narasinya ekstrim begini, jadi mohon maaf jikalau ada pengulangan kata yang tidak efektif. Belum lagi ditambah ujian akhir semester kembali menjelang di awal bulan Januari, dengan intensitas berlipat-lipat ganda dan beban berkali-kali lipat. *nangis kejer*

Ehem, anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca. Last but not least…

…review?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
